The invention concerns a bicycle pannier, and, more particularly, to such a bicycle pannier adapted to be fastened to a luggage rack with a lockable lid.
The object of the invention is to make a theft-proof bicycle pannier.
In accordance with the invention, provision is made that the lid, for locking, has an eye of such a kind that it, or another eye protruding through it, can be locked simultaneously with a wheel of the bicycle by a locking ring.
Thus the pannier is not only locked, but also cannot be removed from the bicycle.
Preferably the remaining part of the pannier also has an eye which can be locked by a locking ring or by another eye which can be locked by a locking ring.
This improves the security against theft considerably. It also allows the pannier to be fastened very simply, e.g. to be hung on the luggage rack, so that it can also be easily removed and taken with one for shopping or the like. Absent the last eye it is necessary to have a safe fastening of the remaining part of the pannier to the bicycle in order to exclude the possibility that the interior of the pannier, through loosening of the fastening and removal of the remaining part of the pannier; remains accessible from the lid.
The eye on the remaining part of the pannier can be the above-mentioned further eye which locks the eye of the lid, or the other way round, but it can also be, in principle, an eye like that of the lid, which, together with the eye of the lid, is locked by a locking ring.